The Living Dead Wiki:Slaughter
is an american 2007 horror film created by John A. Russo and is directed by Steven Spielberg starring EriK Frillery(Derek May), Briana Evigan(Michelle Mantis), Michelle Morgan(Kendra May), Brooke Skye(Kellie May), Bill Nighy(Mr. Wilch), Eugene Clark(Gary Colson), Corey Taylor, and Sean Kingston(Joey Barbay) Plot On a Saturday October night a man is telling a boy a story about a night where the Living Dead would attack and then a man stepped in there house and then he attended to the man and killed and his son heard him cry and then he climbed out the window and then he attacked by his friends dad who was also bit then a brave military soldier killed many of them and then he killed and the killers then it skips to September 30th, 1983 Derek and his sister Kellie are buying equipment for the annual last of days and the Living Dead are on there to California and then it hits night time and then a bunch of shadow like figures come and then they cut off the power an hour later so that no one can see them then at a near by grocery store the people in there will killed Derek and Michelle flashed a flashlight over there and its walls and windows were covered in blood Kendra Derek's mom comes in to see what are they doing then see asked "What are you doing?" they replied with "Well I hear these screams at the grocery store then we took a look with a flashlights from here and well I seen a lot of blood on the windows and on the doors" and then she took a look and she seen a bunch of people in there and then they came out and killed a bunch of people right after Kendra walked in the kitchen and then she noticed that her ex-husband is outside and then she heads outside and is attacked and asks him "Why are you attacking me?" and then she kicks him off of her then Michelle, Derek, Kellie, and some guy named Joey Barbay here Kendra's scream and then as they battle the zombie and then Kendra is almost bit and then more attacked them then Joey is bit and then turns against them and they run inside the house where some strangers got in and they ask for shelter but then as the night passes by Gary attacks Kendra but she kills him with a butcher knife and then she is almost killed by the owner of the grocery store but he is killed she tried killing him by cutting them up for specific reasons but it didn't work then she told Derek, Michelle, and Kellie to prepare for battle as Derek, Michelle, Kellie, Kendra, and Mr. Wilch prepare for battle Wilth starts trying to flirt with Kendra and then Derek knocks him out and then he is tied to a chair and is about to slaughtered by Derek(Referencing that Derek with be the Slaughterer and kill anything in his way) and then they battle the zombies and killed many then Mr. Wilch gets free then heads outside and then try's to ask Kendra on a date but Kendra says "No!" and then she was almost killed by a clerk at a nearby clothing store and Mr. Wilch kills the zombie and then he is bitten and then he say's to Kendra "I love you!" then she said "I don't" and then he is slaughtered by Derek with a machete and then killing a bunch of zombies and then he heads to the gun store and takes four different handguns and fifteen grenades and kills many zombies by throwing the grenades at building's and then Kellie takes a grenade and blows up a house full of zombies, then a plane fly's by and starts shooting at the zombie seeing many civilians gun fire and killing many zombies and then as Derek grabs a grenade launcher and fills it will grenades some guy who lives under peoples house's try's to kill him cause he want's to date Michelle Derek kills him with the grenade launcher leaving a bloody mess all around and he is all bloodied and then Derek kills a doctor cause he wanted to date Kendra also Derek was killing like a mad man and he kills twelve national guard members with a machine gun and then kills Kendra's ex-husband then zombies starting getting a massive kill count then the little town is destroyed by rocket lauchers, grenade launchers, flamethrower's, etc. and then as Michelle and Derek are talking and Michelle says "Why did you kill everyone in the town?" He replied saying "Cause, I care about you, and I don't want anything to happen to you" she said "That is very sweet and then Kellie comes by and saying "You gotta tell that you love her" then he said "Yeah, I'll prepare myself" then the credits start to role. Sequel This film has been settled to have a sequel in 2008 and will involving more zombies and it has been titled "Slaughter II: The Slaughterer is Back" it is due to be released August 22, 2008.